


Bezwstydne PWP

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, happy verse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol, seks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezwstydne PWP

**Author's Note:**

> Nie szukajcie tu niczego poza bezwstydnym PWP.  
> Opowiadanie należy do serii, którą postanowiłam nazwać wspólnym mianem "Happy Verse", bo nie ma tu prawie żadnego angstu, tylko samo radosne chędożenie. Ale poza tym te teksty nie mają ze sobą prawie nic wspólnego (chyba że jest napisane, iż jakiś tekst jest kontynuacją innego).

Później Dean jak zwykle upiera się, że to wina magicznego pyłu z afrodyzjakiem albo miłosnego zaklęcia, albo radioaktywnego deszczu, ale szczerze mówiąc Sam nie zauważyłby różnicy, gdyby tak było, bo Dean i Castiel zawsze gżą się jak króliki, zwłaszcza po udanym polowaniu i zwłaszcza, jeśli któryś z nich kończy ubabrany swoją lub cudzą krwią. Tak więc, kiedy po zdekapitowaniu wyjątkowo uciążliwego stada wampirów pokryty krwią Dean rzuca się na pokrytego flakami Castiela, po czym obaj znikają, zanim Sam zdąża krzyknąć: „Bleee, znajdźcie sobie pokój!”, młodszy Winchester tylko mamrocze pod nosem kilka nieprzychylnych słów i sam zabiera się do ściągania zwłok na zawczasu przygotowany stos.

  
Tymczasem Dean ląduje na fotelu w pokoju, który dopiero po chwili identyfikuje jako jeden z pokojów w domu Bobby’ego (nie żeby się nad tym zastanawiał), z rozerwaną koszulą (którą Castiel musiał rozerwać podczas lotu, bo Dean nie przypomina sobie, żeby wcześniej była uszkodzona) i z podołkiem pełnym anioła, który skręca się i wije na jego kolanach, wpijając się w jego usta i wczepiając palce w jego włosy. Castiel pachnie krwią, pyłem z cmentarza i sobą i Dean upaja się tym zapachem, wciąga go jak narkotyk i słyszy, że Castiel robi to samo, wciskając nos między szyję i bark Deana i przyciskając się do niego tak mocno, że Dean bez trudu może go wyczuć przez kilka warstw dzielących ich ubrań.

  
\- Cas – mówi chrapliwie i jak zwykle nie musi dodawać nic więcej. Castiel mruczy coś niezrozumiałego i przywiera do niego jeszcze mocniej, poruszając biodrami tak gwałtownie, że fotel zaczyna przesuwać się ze zgrzytem po drewnianej podłodze.

  
Ucisk na jego krocze jest już prawie nie do zniesienia i Dean odrzuca głowę do tyłu, wbijając palce w biodra Castiela, który dyszy tuż przy jego uchu, owiewając je gorącym jak pustynny wiatr, wilgotnym oddechem. Tak wilgotnym, że Dean nie ma pewności, czy Cas przypadkiem go nie liże.

  
\- Dean – dyszy Castiel i tym razem Dean wyraźnie czuje smagnięcie języka. – Dean, chcę ciebie. W środku. Dean.

  
\- Okej – odpowiada Dean równie zadyszanym głosem.

  
Wbrew swoim słowom Castiel nie przestaje się o niego ocierać, więc przejście do rzeczy jest nieco utrudnione, ale w końcu anioł unosi się z jękiem, niechętnie, i sięga w dół, by rozpiąć spodnie Deana. Wkrótce Dean musi przywołać całą siłę woli, by nad sobą zapanować, bo Castiel jak zwykle nie ma litości dla swojego nieszczęsnego człowieka i jego palce wyczyniają cuda, które wypchnęłyby przeciętnego mężczyznę poza krawędź świata, na usianą gwiazdami drogę mleczną, już co najmniej pięć razy, ale Dean tylko przygryza wargi i skupia się na pasku i suwaku Castiela, od czasu do czasu skręcając się pod dotykiem anioła i przeklinając półgłosem.

  
\- Pośpiesz się – syczy Castiel, kiedy Dean zatrzymuje się niepewnie. W tej pozycji ściągnięcie Castielowi spodni jest w zasadzie niemożliwe, chyba że Cas zejdzie mu z kolan i sam się tym zajmie (ale Cas ma na twarzy ten wyraz, który mówi, że prędzej zje własną dłoń, niż to zrobi), więc Dean musi trochę pomyśleć, chociaż palce Castiela, ściskające jego członek i szarpiące nim w nerwowym, niecierpliwym rytmie, znacząco mu w tym myśleniu przeszkadzają.

  
Pieprzyć to, myśli w końcu zirytowany Dean i rozrywa materiał, na co Castiel mruczy coś z aprobatą, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się zniszczeniem swoich jedynych spodni – zresztą ubranie anioła przeżyło już tyle, że nic w tym dziwnego. Dean unosi dłoń do jego ust i Castiel chciwie otacza palce wargami, przymykając oczy. Jego język jest zwinny, gorący i tak mokry, że już wkrótce ślina zaczyna ściekać Castielowi po podbródku i Dean jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś tak podniecającego. Przysuwa się, by zlizać lśniące strużki, i wkrótce ich języki ślizgają się między palcami Deana, plączą ze sobą, przeszkadzają sobie nawzajem, rozprowadzają ślinę po całej dłoni łowcy i jezusmaria Dean nie zdoła się zbyt długo powstrzymywać.

  
Castiel niecierpliwie chwyta jego dłoń i spycha ją w dół, między nich, gdzie Dean natychmiast zabiera się do roboty. Ociekające podwójną porcją śliny palce nie natrafiają na prawie żaden opór, przynajmniej dwa pierwsze, bo przy trzecim jest nieco trudniej i Dean zamierza poświęcić temu trochę czasu, ale Castiel nagle porusza się gwałtownie i voila, trzy palce tkwią już głęboko w jego ciasnym, gorącym wnętrzu, aż po ostatnie knykcie.

  
\- Jasna cholera, Cas, spokojnie – syczy Dean, próbując wycofać palce, ale Castiel chwyta jego przegub i przytrzymuje go na miejscu, więc Dean może najwyżej wziąć głęboki oddech, powtórzyć sobie w myślach litanię „on nie jest człowiekiem, to go nie boli, wszystko w porządku, nie robisz mu krzywdy” i eksperymentalnie poruszyć palcami. Dźwięku, który wydaje z siebie Castiel nie da się opisać, ale na pewno nie ma w nim cierpienia, więc Dean kontynuuje, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy anioła. Castiel ma zamknięte oczy i ściągnięte brwi, jakby w gniewie, ale Dean widział już gniew Castiela i dobrze wie, że to nie to. Przeklina bezgłośnie, kiedy Castiel opiera obie dłonie na jego ramionach i zaczyna nabijać się na jego palce z siłą, która mogłaby połamać kości, gdyby nie to, że Castiel jeszcze nie zatracił się na tyle, by przestać się kontrolować.

  
\- Wystarczy – mówi w końcu nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Znów chwyta dłoń Deana – serio, mógłby tego nie robić, Dean nie jest dzieckiem, nie trzeba mu wszystkiego pokazywać – i łowca ujmuje swój członek, który jest już tak podrażniony od szorowania o dżinsy i od ucisku Castielowych palców, i od krwi, która rozpycha go tak, że Dean zaczyna się poważnie obawiać, iż lada moment eksploduje i to nie w ten przyjemny sposób – że Deanowi na chwilę robi się ciemno przed oczami. Najwidoczniej ta chwila trwa zbyt długo, bo Castiel w końcu odpycha jego dłoń – auć – i sam łapie członek Deana.

  
\- Dawaj to – warczy niecierpliwie i Dean parsknąłby śmiechem, widząc jego zirytowane, rozkapryszone spojrzenie, gdyby nie to, że Castiel unosi się i jednym płynnym ruchem opuszcza się na niego, bez wahania, nie zwracając uwagi na palce Deana, które rozpaczliwie wbijają się w jego uda, kiedy Dean z całych sił próbuje nie wystrzelić w to rozpalone wnętrze.

  
Castiel w końcu przygniata go całym swoim ciężarem i z jego ust wydobywa się zadowolone pufnięcie. Przez chwilę anioł wierci się, szukając najlepszej pozycji, a Dean może tylko gryźć własny język i wbijać palce w ciało Castiela, bo każdy ruch anioła posyła iskry przez system nerwowy łowcy i Dean czuje się jak samochód, który próbuje jechać dalej, mimo że kierowca wciska hamulec w podłogę, koła dymią i iskrzą po asfalcie, silnik wyje w proteście, ale maszyna musi wyhamować, tylko że Dean nie jest maszyną i jeśli Castiel nie przejdzie w końcu do rzeczy, to obwody się przepalą, linka hamulcowa pęknie i cała zabawa skończy się, jeszcze zanim się zaczęła.

  
A potem Castiel zaczyna się poruszać i głowa Deana opada na oparcie fotela.

  
\- Boże… - jęczy Dean.

  
\- Nie bluźnij – Castiel łypie na niego karcąco. W ramach kary pochyla się i gryzie odsłoniętą szyję Deana, tak mocno, że zęby prawie przebijają skórę, i tym razem Dean przeklina już w mniej obrazoburczy sposób. Wsuwa palce pod koszulę Castiela i z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że anioł drży i że jego żebra rozszerzają się i zwężają w nierównym oddechu jak akordeon. Wkrótce dłonie Deana są mokre od potu, ślizgają się po skórze Castiela prawie bez żadnego tarcia i Dean przesuwa je na plecy anioła, potem w dół, mija wąski, naddarty pasek materiału przytrzymujący spodnie Castiela na jego talii, i znów dociera do nagiej skóry, do miejsca, w którym łączą się ich ciała.

  
Och, kurwa. Dean nigdy nie zdoła się przyzwyczaić do tego, jak idealnie do siebie pasują, z jakim trudem może odróżnić własne ciało od ciała Castiela, bo jednoczą się ze sobą tak ściśle, że ich ciała płynnie przechodzą jedno w drugie, jakby w tym wszechogarniającym żarze naprawdę stopili się w jedno, stali się jednym, i Dean nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie przeżył, z nikim, tylko z Castielem. Ma wrażenie, że to nie on wypełnia Castiela, ale że anioł wszedł w niego, nie fizycznie, ale tak, jakby niepostrzeżenie znalazł sobie miejsce w sercu Deana i umościł się tam na stałe; jakby wyciągając go z Piekła napełnił go swoją Łaską i nierozerwalnie splótł ją z jego duszą. Kiedyś Deana to przerażało. Teraz pozbawia go tchu i zmysłów.

  
Castiel łapie gwałtownie oddech, kiedy Dean wsuwa w niego palec, rozciągając go jeszcze bardziej, potem drugi, a potem druga dłoń łowcy dołącza do pierwszej i dwa kolejne palce znajdują schronienie w gorętszym niż ognie Piekieł wnętrzu anioła.

  
Castiel zaczyna skamleć, wysoki, przeciągły dźwięk wydobywa się z jego gardła, a dłonie porzucają ramiona Deana, by zewrzeć się na oparciu fotela, które pęka z trzaskiem, jasna cholera, gruba, dębowa decha obita jeszcze grubszą warstwą gąbki i pluszu, który rozdziera się z okropnym odgłosem.

  
\- Och, Boże – jęczy Castiel i natychmiast zasłania dłonią usta.

  
\- Nie bluźnij – szepcze Dean, chichocząc pośród jęków. Castiel łypie na niego znad dłoni, a potem zamyka oczy i wydaje już tylko urywane, prawie bolesne dźwięki, które w końcu przechodzą w niekontrolowane krzyki, i Dean jest pewien, że będzie miał rozległe siniaki na udach i okolicach, bo siła, z jaką Castiel go ujeżdża, jest jak zderzenie płyt tektonicznych.

  
Castiel opuszcza dłoń, którą zaciskał na resztkach oparcia, i bierze w nią swój członek, a Dean natychmiast przenosi wzrok na rozmazaną plamę, w jaką zmienia się jego ręka, bo dobrze wie, jakie to uczucie, i wie, jak niewiarygodnie gorąca robi się ta dłoń, jak duszący potrafi być ucisk tych palców, i gdyby nie to, że wnętrze Castiela to naj-kurwa-fantastyczniejsze miejsce, w jakim można się znaleźć, Dean żałowałby, że nie może poczuć tej dłoni na sobie.

  
Wreszcie Castiel odrzuca głowę do tyłu i zaczyna krzyczeć, i och, niech go diabli, oczywiście ustawia swój członek tak, że nasienie bryzga na twarz Deana, ale Dean nie będzie narzekał, przecież za chwilę sam oznakuje Castiela jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jego sperma spłynie po udach anioła i wsączy się w jego rozdarte spodnie, zresztą gorące krople na jego policzkach rozpalają go prawie tak samo, jak widok Castiela, widok tak zwykle opanowanego anioła, który całkowicie zatraca się w tak nieanielskim akcie, do tego stopnia, że na ścianach zaczyna migotać cień ogromnych skrzydeł, a w jego krzyku słychać echa świdrującego, prawdziwego głosu aniołów, i Dean przytrzymuje biodra Castiela, i wbija się w niego jeszcze jeden jedyny raz – i następuje koniec świata.

  
Nie taki prawdziwy, oczywiście, chociaż zdecydowanie aniołowie odtrąbili swój ostateczny hejnał (cóż, a już na pewno jeden anioł), ale i tak czas staje w miejscu, wszystko cichnie i blednie, i jedynym, co pozostaje, są Dean i Castiel.

  
Do czasu, kiedy fotel poddaje się z trzaskiem i obaj lądują na podłodze, pośród jego drewniano-pluszowych szczątków.

  
Dean krzywi się, kiedy jakaś drzazga zaczyna uwierać go w łopatkę, ale nie wypuszcza Castiela. Przesuwa tylko dłonie na jego talię, rozsmarowując na niej swoje nasienie, które zaczyna powolutku ściekać po jego mięknącym członku.

  
Chciałby wetrzeć je w skórę Castiela, na zawsze oznakować go swoim zapachem, ale to niemożliwe, nie na zawsze.

  
Castiel leży na nim nieruchomo, mrucząc jakieś bezsensowne, zapewne enochiańskie słowa i zlizując z jego twarzy kropelki spermy i zaschniętej wampirzej krwi. Zabawne, że po orgazmie Cas zawsze jest tak otępiały, że nie potrafi pozbierać myśli na tyle, by sklecić choćby najkrótsze angielskie zdanie, ale zawsze ma siły, by mamrotać te swoje modlitwy czy zaklęcia (Dean nigdy w życiu nie uwierzy, że w tym zgrzytliwym języku da się powiedzieć cokolwiek innego). Dean nie jest nawet pewny, czy Cas zrozumiałby, gdyby teraz coś do niego powiedział. Kiedyś próbował, a Cas tylko spojrzał na niego pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem spod opadających na czoło mokrych włosów i zaszwargotał coś kompletnie bez sensu. Więc od tamtej pory Dean woli poczekać z rozmową, aż Cas pierwszy się odezwie w normalnym języku. Jeżeli w ogóle ma ochotę rozmawiać.

  
Ach, cóż. Każdy ma prawo do swojego prywatnego postkoitalnego zapomnienia.

  
W każdym razie Castiel leży na nim w cholernie nieprzyzwoitej pozycji, w podartych spodniach, w rozchełstanej, pokrwawionej koszuli i z przekrzywionym krawatem, a Dean leży pod nim, a nawet jeszcze częściowo w nim, bo upadek nie zdołał ich całkowicie rozłączyć (jeśli już, to splątał ich ze sobą jeszcze bardziej, co Dean uznałby za symboliczne i znaczące, gdyby chciało mu się zaprząc mózg do roboty), a obaj leżą na zgruchotanym fotelu, którego zagłada musiała rozbrzmieć w całym domu, nie wspominając już o wcześniejszych odgłosach – których, jak Dean sobie ze zgrozą uświadamia, żaden z nich nawet nie starał się kontrolować, i…

  
\- Bobby nas zabije.


End file.
